Ki'ilua Take Two
by zebraboymom
Summary: Warning. Not a Lori fan at all, so please don't read this if you are. This deep connection between her and Steve is so fake in my opinion. Anyway, this is the way I think Ki'ilua should have gone. Kono belonged in that helicopter with her Ohana, not Lori.


Ki'ilua Take Two

Zebraboymom

Disclaimer: They do not belong to me. If they did we would have Steve and Kono every episode.

Author Notes: This one shot is for bushy4. Happy Thanksgiving. You wanted the ending I did, so here goes. How this episode should have gone. No Lori to be found anywhere.

Steve used the pin Jenna slid over to him and even though he screamed in pain as he pulled his feet up to his hands, he released himself from his handcuffs. His ribs burned with the effort, but he was free. He dropped down beside her and knew from her blank stare that she was dead. His heart broke for her. Foolish girl to believe Wo Fat about anything. She had found her fiancé dead and she had watched as Wo Fat tortured him in an attempt to get him to talk about Shellborne. What was it or who was it or where was it? Wo Fat wanted him to lead him somewhere. Steve hadn't a clue where that was. Even if he had known, he wouldn't have told Wo Fat. The man would have had to kill him, which he almost did. Now how was he going to get out of North Korea alive? Jenna had lured him there to help her get her fiancé free and now he might die as well.

She had lied so well to all of them. He truly believed her every step of the way. She must have been devastated when she found out it was all for nothing. He couldn't imagine loosing someone he loved. His thoughts went to Kono. He prayed he was able to get away and see her again. He needed her to know how he felt. He had been lost the whole time she was gone from the team and now that she was back his feelings were stronger than ever. The island girl had stolen his heart from the first day he met her. She was strong and confident and fun: earnest and thoughtful and kind. She was beautiful. As he made his way out of the building killing two men in the process he found himself once again captured by Wo Fat's men. They threw him in the back of a truck and his ribs hurt like hell. Just how long he could stall before they killed him?

Kono watched the convoy that she hoped held Steve heading for the bridge. Frank pointed to the RPG and said they should make good use of it to slow down the trucks. Point and shoot huh? She blew the bridge completely across and the convoy turned back towards Danny and the rest of the team. She prayed he was still alive. As the helicopter reached the clearing, she saw him coming out of the jungle. Chin and Danny were supporting him on both sides. She threw off the headphones and ran to him, throwing her arms around his neck and holding him. He was alive!

Steve returned the hug with all the strength he had left and then pulled back to look at her. Her delicate hands cupped his cheeks and stroked tenderly over his split lip and bruised face. His hands went into her hair and he smiled at her tenderly before his legs gave out. Danny and Chin supported his weight as they rushed to the helicopter. Kono hopped up ahead of him and pulled him between her legs. She slipped her arms around him from behind and he rested his head on her knee. He reached up and held her hand. He didn't plan on ever letting it go.

Steve went to thank the guys and Chin blurted out that he was getting married. Steve squeezed Kono's hand as she smiled from ear to ear.

"Cousin, you asked her? I'm so excited for you!"

Kono continued to hold tightly to Steve's hand and ran her other hand through his hair. The movement wasn't lost on Danny or Chin, but she didn't care. Steve was alive and she was never letting him go anywhere without her again.

Steve tilted his head back and looked up at her. She smiled back and pulled him closer in her embrace. They stayed that way all the way back to South Korea.

The team was allowed to clean up in the base showers. The medics stitched a couple of cuts up, wrapped Steve's ribs up and gave him a painkiller all under the watchful eyes of Kono. They finally climbed back on the military plane that would take them back to the states.

Once he was settled, Kono scooted next to him and leaned her head on his shoulder. He took her hand in his and turned to kiss her forehead. They had never touched each other like this, but it was obvious to both of them and their friends that something had changed between them. The idea of losing Steve had emboldened her and she didn't want him to have any doubts about how she felt. Apparently his demonstration of affection meant he felt the same way. She wished the plane could go faster and they could get home. She wanted to have a conversation with a certain SEAL.

Joe sat across from the couple and smiled to himself. He knew the Commander had a thing for Kono and that the little Hawaiian with the kick butt attitude adored Steve as well, but this was the first time they had shown it to each other. Near death puts a lot of things into perspective. They were the perfect match as long as Steve learned to control his temper. Something told him, however, that the woman could hold her own with him.

At the airport Steve clasped Joe's hand.

"You've saved my butt again Joe. I can't thank you enough."

"Just take care of yourself and our sweet Kono here."

Joe pulled Kono into a huge hug and then slapped his hand into Steve's.

Steve turned the team loose and Kono grabbed his hand as they headed to her car. Once they were driving together down the highway, Steve turned to watch Kono drive.

"Does this feel as weird for you as it does for me?"

Kono was biting her lower lip and chanced a glance over at him.

"Yeah, but in a good way."

"I know."

"I almost lost you yesterday Steve."

"I thought I was never going to see you again either."

They lapsed into silence until they pulled up into Steve's driveway.

"You're coming in, right?"

"You bet I am!"

Steve chuckled and got out.

I…uh…"

He opened the front door and swept his arm to usher her in.

"You are so adorable when you're flustered. Come here to me right now."

All Kono's nervousness melted away and she slipped carefully into his arms. His lips brushed hers tenderly and she returned the kiss with all she had. He finally released her, but kept his arms locked around her waist. They rocked back and forth gently.

"I can't believe it took me almost getting killed to realize how much I care about you Kono."

"I knew I liked you, but I didn't know how much until I had to consider the possibility that you were dead. All I could think about was that I never told you how I felt about you."

"Shhh…no more talking."

"But Steve…"

"More kissing…there's time for all that later…"

Kono groaned as he pulled her closer and kissed her neck. Steve smiled and continued to assault her senses. He whispered into her neck.

"I think I better lie down."

"Yeah, right."

"No, seriously, Kono. I need to lie down."

He slumped against her heavily and she wrapped her arm around his waist, being careful of his ribs as he dropped his arm across her shoulders. They made it to his bedroom and she propped him against the wall while she pulled back the bedding. Once he was lying down, she crossed to the other side and crawled in with him.

"Just rest Steve. We have all the time in the world to talk. Let's just enjoy the fact that you're home where you belong."

"I am home when I'm with you."

Kono sighed and slipped her arm low across his waist avoiding his ribs. She rested her head on his huge bicep and looked up at him.

"Sleep well my ipo."

"You too e ku'u aloha."

A/N: Ipo means lover or sweetheart in Hawaiian and Steve's reply is you too my love. Happy Thanksgiving everyone! I have to get cooking or my family will kill me.


End file.
